Rundas
Hey, relax! We're the good guys! Justice will prevail and all that stuff - right, Samus? - Rundas' last words to Samus before he is corrupted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Rundas is a Bounty Hunter who debuted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. He is voiced by Christopher Sabat. Biography Rundas was born on Phrygis, a moon of planet Bes III known mainly for ice mining. Phrygisians are commonly able to manipulate and generate ice, however, Rundas is one of very few to use this ability as a Hunter. Rundas was terminated approximately one month after his corruption during the Space Pirate attack on Norion. He was immediately killed upon being impaled with a spire of ice. He enjoys hunting, to the point that he keeps trophies of all targets he has successfully captured or killed in his career. He is also considered extremely proud, cocky, and arrogant, believing himself to be unmatched in his field. However he seems to have a strong sense of justice.Galactic Federation Data: Rundas. His arrogant demeanor leads him to mainly seek solo missions and rarely works with others.Creature Data: Hunter Rundas Despite this, he seems to feel an uncharacteristic sense of camaraderie toward Samus Aran. Aiding the Galactic Federation Rundas, along with Ghor, Gandrayda, and Samus Aran, is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Rundas helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. He then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base and eventually helps fix Norion's Generator B. Rundas helps Samus by destroying four Space Pirate ATC's that had surrounded her while on Norion. Rundas later saves Samus from death as she was falling down Generator C's shaft over 16,000 meters deep. Just as Samus and Meta Ridley were about to reach the bottom of the tunnel, Rundas saves Samus, leaving Meta Ridley to fall to his 'death'. He then heads to the Control Tower and tells Samus to meet him there. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Rundas awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at him, his body is now self-producing Phazon though with no negative effects. The Federation gives him a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send him to the planet Bryyo to destroy the planet's Leviathan. However, he is unable to successfully control the Phazon inside his body and becomes corrupted by it one week after he arrives on Bryyo. Two weeks after this, Samus Aran awakes and visits Bryyo to find out what happened to Rundas. On the planet, she finds various creatures frozen solid and paths of ice around the planet, and Rundas' ship, docked in the same room Samus' ship can dock in Bryyo Fire. After restoring power to the GFS Theseus and using the machine inside to download Bryyo map data, Rundas can be seen on the cliff top opposite the ship, observing Samus. However, after a few seconds he leaves by flying through the air using his ice abilities. Later, Samus sees him on a high level of a pump room but he walks away after Samus looks at him. Samus eventually meets Space Pirates on the planet, though before she can defeat them, Rundas freezes them and then begins to fight Samus. The battle Rundas spends most of his time in the air and gliding between the pillars of ice he created for the battle, but when he lands on the ground he will normally send waves of ice at Samus which will trap her in ice. Rundas will then jump on a pillar and summon large chunks of ice and throw them. He also coats himself with ice which he uses as armor but with enough blows he will become stunned and Samus can rip of the armor by using the Grapple Beam. When his health is low he will use hypermode, allowing him to use a new attack where he produces a giant icicle, spins it around and throws it. This attack is powerful and highly difficult to dodge. Missiles are a good way to stun Rundas, but he can emit a shield which deflects the missile. Eventually Rundas collapses on the ground and making squelching noises while Phazon erupts from him. Rundas suddenly looks around as if he does not know what has happened, and then lifts his hand up. Rundas is then impaled by a large pillar of ice which erupts from the ground and lifts him into the air. Some say Dark Samus did this as Rundas was of no more use to her, others say it was because Rundas wanted to take his own life so Dark Samus would no longer use him as a weapon. Still others think that the phazon coming out of him freed him from corruption, and Dark Samus killed him so he couldn't warn Samus. There are also some who would like to believe there is more than just a simple connection by being both bounty hunters believe Rundas was ashamed of being forced to fight and being bested so easily took his own life. Dark Samus then arrives and absorbs him. Seen in comparisons of pre-corruption and post-corruption Rundas's head is under a helmet. The easiest and most believable belief is this simply Rundas's way of being terminated (Uncontrollable Phazon outburst) just as Ghor explodes (Mechanical failure likely). Logbook Entry *'GF Lore, Hunter Rundas:' Subject is a native of Phrygis, a moon of Bes III known primarily for ice mining. The Phrygisian ability to manipulate and generate ice has come in handy in subject’s career as a Bounty Hunter. Intel suggests that he enjoys hunting, to the point where he keeps trophies from all of the targets he’s successfully captured or killed in his career. Subject is proud, cocky, and arrogant, and considers himself without rivals in his field. *'Hunter Rundas:' Rundas is capable of generating and manipulating ice. This trait is common among inhabitants of the moon Phrygis, but Rundas is one of the few who have used this ability for bounty hunting. Subject is known for getting results, but considers himself without peer. His arrogant demeanor has led him to mainly seek solo missions, and he rarely works well with others. *'Rundas:' Phazon exposure has greatly enhanced Rundas and his ability to generate ice, making him deadly at any range. His durable ice armor has one weak point--the neck. Serious physical stress can weaken and remove it, exposing Rundas to attack. This weak point cannot be seized as long as Rundas is active. He can create frozen objects at will, and can freeze Missiles in midflight. Smaller ice-based projectiles can be shot down, but it is recommended to evaded larger attacks. Be advised: Rundas can trigger a Hypermode state, elevating his threat level to match your own. Trivia *Rundas' PED Suit is the only one among the three hunters to have a helmet. *His vocalizations during the fight seem reduced to grunts and growls ("Ouch!"). This, as well as the fact that a faint apparition was seen mixed with Rundas (as seen in the picture.), suggests that Dark Samus was forced to completely possess him rather than merely corrupting his mind as with the other hunters. *This is the music heard when battling Rundas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nMFLquJeCc&feature=related. *It is possible to make Rundas become "stuck" in the wall by ripping off his ice armor when he is very close to the wall. *Rundas can be seen on a cliff-side watching you before you fight him. This is when you are leaving the crashed Federation Ship. Once you step forward, Rundas 'surfs' away. *During the E3 2006 footage of the game, Rundas was known as Rundus, and a had a different, more gravelly voice actor. His lines, however, remain unchanged. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIaH_QXaix8 References Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Bosses